


Ночной звонок

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Author: svgurl410, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кларку неожиданно звонят посреди ночи.





	Ночной звонок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492094) by [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410). 



Его разбудил пронзительный телефонный звонок. Кларк застонал, открывая глаза. «Кому приспичило позвонить в такое время?» — подумал он, нащупывая трубку и мрачно отзываясь:

— Кент.

— Смолвиль!

— Лоис? — уточнил Кларк, мгновенно узнав ее голос. Садясь на кровати, он спросил: — Ты в порядке?

— ...нечно, Смолвиль, — ответила Лоис, и в этот момент Кларк услышал, что она проглатывает звуки. Она пьяна, осознал он. Кажется, будет весело. 

Или нет.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — требовательно сказал он.

— Ммм... Нет? — Лоис захихикала, и Кларк услышал, как она спросила: — Который час?

— ...я знаю? — ответил другой голос.

— Лоис, кто это? — спросил Кларк с тревогой.

— Это Олли, — радостно отозвалась Лоис. — Олли, скажи «привет»!

— Привет, Бойскаут, — голос Оливера перекрыл линию.

Кларк вздохнул:

— Что вам надо?

— Мы пили, — Лоис понизила голос, как будто делясь секретом. Кларк представил выражение ее лица и улыбнулся. — Пгди-ка, я включу динамик.

Он услышал, как она пробормотала: 

— Ну и где это? — и несколько нажатий на кнопки, прежде чем Лоис заявила: — Ага! Теперь ты можешь говорить с нами обоими, Кларки!

— Кларки? — повторил за ней Оливер.

— Ага, — сказала Лоис. — Я его так зову... Мило, правда?

— Мне нравится «Бойскаут», — заметил Оливер.

— И это тоже, — согласилась Лоис.

— Я должен это слушать? — поинтересовался Кларк.

— Ой, Кларки, ты такой скучный, — грустно протянула Лоис. — Тебе не хочется с нами... пгврить?

— Может, когда вы протрезвеете, — отозвался Кларк, расслабленно откидываясь на постель.

— Мы не пьяные, — буркнула Лоис. — Просто... поддатые. И мы играли.

— Никогда не играй с Лоис, — посоветовал Оливер. — Она хороша.

— Я зверски хороша, — подтвердила Лоис. — И выиграла вчистую!

— А звучит так, будто вы оба проиграли, — рассмеялся Кларк. — Вы поэтому мне позвонили?

— Не-а, Кларки, — сказала Лоис. — Почему мы ему позвонили?

— Список желаний, — подсказал Оливер.

— Да, список желаний, — повторила Лоис. — Мы составили его.

— Что за список? — спросил Кларк

— Список желаний. Список людей, с которыми хотелось бы переспа-ать, — Лоис протянула последнее слово таким тоном, что Кларк покраснел. — Ну, знаешь, перед тем, как сыграть в ящик.

— И при чем тут я?

— Ну, ты в нашем списке! — ответила Лоис.

— Что, прости?

— Ты возглавляешь список, — повторила Лоис. — Мы точно до тебя доберемся, Кларки.

— Точно?

— Кхм, — выдохнул Оливер. — Я о том, что ты, конечно, слишком взвинченный, но чертовски горячий при этом.

— И переспать с ним было бы чертовски круто, — добавила Лоис.

Кларк порадовался, что они его не видят. Потому что его лицо, кажется, стало совсем красным.

— Кларки, ты такой тихий, — жалобно протянула Лоис. — Ты же переспишь с нами, да?

— Вы оба пьяны, — начал Кларк. — Возможно, вы проспитесь и обо всем забудете?

На самом деле, он не хотел ответа на этот вопрос.

— Я не хочу проспаться, — запротестовала Лоис. — Я хочу проснуться с тобой... и, ты знаешь, не только проснуться.

— И я тоже, — согласился Оливер.

— Я хочу это увидеть, — сказала Лоис. — Ты разрешишь ?

— Конечно. А ты — мне?

— Ага, — сказала Лоис. — Нам стоит переспать всем втроем!

Кларку нужно было положить трубку. То, что он представлял из-за этого разговора, убивало.

— Мне пора идти, — попытался он. — А вам пора спать.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы ты уходил, — сказала Лоис. — Мы хотим с тобой переспать. Приезжай к нам потрахаться, Кларки.

Нужно было бросить трубку до того, как они дошли до этого предложения. Быстро подумав, Кларк предложил:

— Как насчет сделки?

— Люблю сделки, — сказал Оливер. — У меня отлично получается.

— Вы, ребята, откладываете телефон и ложитесь спать, — медленно проговорил Кларк. — И если утром вы вспомните этот разговор, ну...

— Мы получим тебя? — восторженно спросила Лоис.

— Конечно, — согласился Кларк. — Вы получите меня.

В любом случае не похоже, что утром они что-то вспомнят. 

— По рукам, — радостно отозвались Лоис и Оливер.

— Тогда спокойной вам ночи, ребята, — сказал Кларк.

— Ночи, — хором ответили они.

Кларк сбросил вызов и отложил телефон. Вновь проваливаясь в сон, он невольно понадеялся, что они все-таки вспомнят.


End file.
